Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for testing for impairment in the physical performance of individuals, and especially those individuals who may be engaged in the operation of potentially dangerous equipment. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus which is sensitive to changes in the state of a person's central nervous system, whether due to illness, fatigue or the influence of alcohol and drugs.